


One taught me pain

by secretlysungyoon



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlysungyoon/pseuds/secretlysungyoon
Summary: its been 2 years but the wound in Sungyoon's heart wasnt healed





	One taught me pain

**Author's Note:**

> okay idek what i did but i made this bcs ive been really depressed these days and i just put all of my emotions here like what i really feel. Honestly i dontclike angst buf im really sad these days and it made me feel better after i finished this. hehehe

It's kind of hysterical to be shocked for something we should've seen coming. Everyone in your life crosses paths with you, they either walk away to another path or stays with you, it's their desicion nevertheless.

But Sungyoon gets it.

He knows that we all do. Yet, it's practically stupid, like downright stupid and idiotic.

You can't depend on others- YOU depend on yourself. Because sometimes the world will pop you up an 'eva' and leave with an 'adam'.

It had already been 2 years straight and the loud pang inside his chest still is numbing his ears. 2. Fucking. Years- and you know what's even fatuous? It's the fact that he didn't even do anything with it.

Anxiety? Depression?- those things? Left inside those wounds are completely.and utterly. Bullcrap.

Like George washington always said "dying is easy young man; living is harder"

_2 years ago_

  
_Sungyoon woke up with a headache. He slowly sat down resting his head on the headboard trying to remember the painful scene last night._

_He already knew what was going to happen when daeyeol called him for dinner. He knew it but he set aside the fear and pain that's consuming him._  
_Not until those three words come out from his lovers mouth_

_"Hyung? where are you? im already on my way there" sungyoon asked. "Im already here Sungyoonie" the older said heaving a sigh._

  
_Daeyeol waved as soon as he saw Sungyoon at the door. Sungyoon immediately went there trying his best to cover the pain with a big smile._

_"Hi hyung!" Sungyoon greeted as soon as he sat down the chair. "How's work yoonie?" Daeyeol asked smiling sweetly. "Hmmm. great great kinda tiring but work is work" Sungyoon answered getting the menu and started to pick his order_

_After they ate, they went downtown for a little stroll but ended up sitting down at the beach listening to the waves as it hits the shore._

_"B-babe?" Daeyeol said with a cracked voice. "hmm?" sungyoon said trying to stay as calm as he can preparing himself for everything that could possibly happen._

_"Ive been thinking about this lately. People fall out love and Im not an exception to that. Sungyoon it has been 5 years. That 5 years have been the greatest moments of my life and i will never forget that. You were always there for me, we've shared tears and laughter together and Im always thankful for the things youve done. But we have to end this. it has been 3 months since we have this cold relationship and i guess you already know the reason why." a brief pause then he looked at Sungyoon, eyes full of guilt "Im so sorry Sungyoon, He was there for me when you were too busy at work. He was with me at times that i needed you the most and I-i just cant" Daeyeol started to cry "Im so sorry Sungyoon" he said, now tears falling non stop._

_Sungyoon let out a fake laugh looking at daeyeol straight in the eyes. His eyes are covered with mournfulness._

_"Hyung? Where did I lack? What made you feel this way? Didnt I- didnt I love you more than i loved myself?" Tears were starting to fall "Didnt I care about you more than myself? Ive always been there hyung!! protecting you! loving you!" His voice was starting to rise "Well shit hyung! BULLSHIT! because ive never expected that the person ive loved and trusted the most is also the person whos going to hurt me the most!!" he shouted facing Daeyeol_

_"No Yoonie, youve done enough! youve done so much already-"_

_"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME HYUNG? WEVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS HYUNG FIVE.FUCKING.YEARS!" he said holding onto daeyeol slightly pushing his shoulder "AND YOURE REPLACING ME WITH A GUY THAT YOU JUST MET 3 MONTHS AGO?! WOW WHAT A FUCKING CRAP!"_

_Daeyeol had enough with all of these. He is so damm tired. "Lets break up. Happy anniversary babe" He said standing up removing the fro his clothes._

_Sungyoon was left there crying. Waiting for Daeyeol to comeback ang say "Babe this is a prank!! Im sorry i hurt you" but nothing. nothing came._

_Now everything feels surreal its hard to believe that after all those days, after all that Sungyoon did. he was still left alone in the dark crying and nobody really cared_

  
_"Best anniversary ever"_

**Author's Note:**

> lol th ending was a bit u know haha any ways agaaainn thank you ashley for helping me with this amd ate lei huhu for supporting ♡ ilyyy


End file.
